<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Behind the Lies by Eliliyah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506480">Behind the Lies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliliyah/pseuds/Eliliyah'>Eliliyah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betrayal, Celebrity AU, Child Abuse, Drama, Drug Abuse, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Famous Caroline, Famous Klaus, Fluff, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Happy Ending, Human AU, Humor, Jury trial, Klaroline, Lies, Mikael is an asshole, New York City, Recovery, Romance, Sassy Child, Slow Burn, Steroline FRIENDSHIP, baby au, but recovery from it, dark themes, klaus and caroline - Freeform, mentions of past rape, not caroline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliliyah/pseuds/Eliliyah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three and a half years after the ultimate betrayal, Caroline crosses paths with the man who broke her heart. When Klaus finds out he has a daughter, his sister will stop at nothing to destroy his happiness, but why? The Mikaelsons and the Forbes will have to learn that things aren’t always as they seem as they discover the truth behind the lies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>A/N I've had this story in the works for a long time. It was originally plotted out with DarkGlowingLight, who has since left the fandom. Big thanks go out to her. You should check her out if you're into The Witcher. I'm publishing it now for Klaroline AU Week 2020, Day One: All Human AU. Let me know if it's worth continuing! It's very different than any of my other stories, but I love it. I hope you do, too!</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Prologue</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Spring 2021</em>
</p><p>"My name is Rebekah Mikaelson. I am a liar. I am a bully. And today, I am a survivor because those I hurt the most were able to find the truth behind the lies."</p><p>Caroline Forbes-Mikaelson clapped along with the crowd as her best friend smiled at her fans. Her husband took her hand and squeezed it gently, pride exuding from his face at his little sister's unending bravery. She looked over at her brother-in-law and groaned. Kol had one job: keep his niece from running on stage. She would have to remember to yell at him after her eyes stopped rolling. Sometimes it was hard to tell who the adult was with those two. The bright blonde six-year-old broke out of his grasp, raced up to the podium and tackle hugged her aunt around the knees. The short one. Definitely the short one.</p><p>"Auntie Beks! Pick me up!" For a first grader, Ella Mikaelson was awfully demanding, but the author only laughed.</p><p>"Say hello to my friends, darling." With a chuckle, she settled the little girl on her hip.</p><p>"Hi people!" She dramatically waved at the giant bookstore full of fans welcoming her with bright smiles and cheerful applause. "I'm Ella. This is my Auntie Beks and those are my mommy and daddy!" She pointed at her parents as though the entire world didn't know them. Klaus smirked arrogantly at her showmanship, but Caroline just shook her head. Such a little drama queen. With a conspiratorial whisper, the child told the crowd, "They're very famous. My mommy is a princess and my daddy is a prince. That makes me a princess, too." She pointed proudly at the tiny tiara atop her sunshine curls and waved her arm at her Rapunzel dress.</p><p>Klaus rolled his eyes and whispered in his wife's ear, "God, she's never going to get that we were only acting, is she?"</p><p>"Probably not," the on-screen princess agreed with a laugh.</p><p>Ella was a very nosy child and uncommonly gifted. She snuck a peek at the words on the first page of her aunt's memoir. "Auntie Beks, what's a bully?"</p><p>Klaus placed a warm hand on his wife's arm to keep her from interjecting. "Rebekah's got this, love. Have a little faith." Caroline shot him a sideways glance and hoped he was right. She'd been wrong about her before. So, so wrong.</p><p>"Well," the former bully sighed with an awkward smile, "it's what I used to be. It means someone who isn't very nice."</p><p>"But you're the greatest!" the princess complained loudly, throwing her arms around her aunt's shoulders. "You're not mean at all."</p><p>"Not anymore, no; but I used to be."</p><p>"Why?" Of course, Ella would ask that question in front of a hundred people.</p><p>To Caroline's surprise, Rebekah's smile stayed firmly in place as she answered gracefully, "That's a very long story, sweet girl. I'll tell you one day when you're older." The little girl huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, the crowd laughing at her ire. She held up six fingers, but her aunt wasn't deterred. Like the warrior she was, she continued reading her story to Ella's great annoyance.</p><p>Klaus couldn't help but smile at her antics along with his wife and family. Rebekah's happiness had been a long time coming. His wife didn't have to ask what he was thinking; she knew. Caroline always knew. At least, she did now. It hadn't always been that way. Their past was rife with lies and betrayal. Anger and passion. Heaven and hell. It had all started back in high school. It had been only seven years, but it felt so long ago when she thought back on those dark times.</p><p>Caroline's mind began to wander. She reflected on how far they'd come and how different their relationships were when they were children. The youngest Mikaelson sibling hadn't been just any bully. She'd been <em>Caroline's </em>bully. They were friends once, but then everything changed and she had no idea why. It took her years to forgive because it took years to learn the story; and there were so many stories. Lies. Betrayals. Accusations. Misunderstandings. Secrets. Oh, how there were secrets.</p><p>The blonde actress was no angel herself. She'd made terrible mistakes. They all had. Keeping Ella from a father who loved her had been unforgivable, but she had found absolution in the eyes of her husband. He was hardly perfect, and her forgiveness was hard won. In the eyes of a saint, he was a stranger. A playboy with a bad attitude, he'd cast her aside after giving her the best night of her life. What she didn't discover until years later was that it had been the best of <em>his</em>.</p><p>Klaus tried to be a decent man; be better than the man who raised him. But then the darkness came and swallowed their entire family whole. At the time, he'd thought ditching her after one night was the right thing to do. He'd wanted to protect her as he protected his baby sister, even back then. What Caroline didn't know was that he'd loved her all along, not that she believed it when she'd told him the same thing when they were teenagers before he slept with her. He didn't even believe in that kind of love back then. None of them did. All he had was his little sister and the demons she couldn't face, the monsters he couldn't vanquish.</p><p>Rebekah truly was a warrior. She was the only woman Caroline knew who not only battled the devil himself, but managed to claw her way out of hell kicking and screaming. Of course, that had taken a long time, too. The monster that went bump in the night haunted her every waking moment, leaving her with nightmares that just wouldn't go. She'd been a bully and a liar; it was true. Caroline had nearly died because of her reactions to that bullying, but she knew now that she couldn't hold Rebekah responsible for her decisions.</p><p>For so long, the pop princess had blamed everyone else for what she really did to herself. It was remarkable that she still had friends like Davina and Stefan cheering her on. Caroline smiled as he took his pseudo niece from her aunt. She wrapped her tiny hands around his neck and demanded a grape juice with a pink straw. Everything had to be pink with her. Klaus had spoiled her rotten when Caroline finally let him be a part of her life. Three years later, he still struggled to set limits for his daughter. She had not only one bedroom in their mansion in Rye, New York: she had three. One for sleep, one for play, and one with two beds for when her favorite people came to visit.</p><p>Some people had a family. The princess had a kingdom. She had a mommy and a daddy, Grammy Liz, Nana Esther and Grandpa Ansel, Aunt Freya, Aunt Sage, Auntie Beks, Auntie D, Auntie Lex and Aunt Kat, Uncle Kol, Uncle Steffie, Uncle Marcel, Uncle Finn, Uncle Elijah, and of course she had Grandma Lils. Lily Salvatore was a force to be reckoned with when it came to her surrogate granddaughter... but God help anyone who reminded her that the Ella wasn't her blood. Stefan was her favorite son by far and his best friend was like a daughter. When Caroline had turned up pregnant at sixteen, Lily had relocated to New York along with her son when Liz Forbes chose to help her daughter start over. He'd once been Ella's surrogate father and still loved her as his own. He always would. He had a child of his own on the way now, but Caroline and Ella were part of his family, too. It had taken him a long time, but he'd eventually accepted Klaus, too.</p><p>They were a funny thing, relationships. There were those that turned into something new and exotic. Those that were old and familiar. Those that led somewhere unexpected. Those that ended far from where they started. And there were those that brought them back. Caroline looked around the room at everyone she loved and who loved her; it was hard to imagine how things had been that day in the hospital. Stefan had punched Klaus in the face and broken his nose as she lay dying.</p><p>Yes, things had changed. So many things could have been prevented if secrets hadn't prevailed. Klaus didn't keep secrets anymore, nor did his baby sister. No, they were honest now; and they stood by each other, always and forever. Caroline and Ella were a part of that vow... now that they'd found the truth behind the lies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I'm Having a What?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N I can honestly say that the prologue of this story received the best reception of anything I've ever written. Thank you so much to everybody who took the time to read, review and harass me on tumblr to get writing. Fair warning: this story is going to have a lot of triggers. I'm reluctant to post all of them because it'll give away the story, but you can PM me if you need to know. As you know, it has a happy ending with an adorable Klaroline baby, but it's going to be a long road getting there. This chapter deals with eating disorders and attempted teen suicide. If that bothers you, don't read it. This part is all backstory. The next chapter will pick up present-day and we'll have Ella for <em>plenty </em>of comic relief when she and Klaus come face to face at a wedding. Spoiler alert: he <em>is </em>the father.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Chapter One – I'm Having a </strong>
  <em>
    <strong>What?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>March 18, 2014</em>
</p><p>Sixteen. Caroline was sixteen <em>fucking </em>years old. This couldn't be happening. <em>Fucking </em>is what had gotten her into this mess in the first place, not that she'd known that's all it had been to Klaus. He'd played her, gotten her into bed only to fuck and forget. Her mind spun as she tried to process the bombshell Dr. Fell had just dropped in her hospital room. It was too much to process. It was all just <em>too </em>much.</p><p>How the fuck did this happen? Klaus dumped her because Rebekah didn't <em>like </em>her? They'd been best friends ever since the British family moved to town when they were in 5th grade. They were inseparable until they started high school. After that, she just wasn't <em>cool </em>enough to be friends with the wealthy Mikaelsons. She hadn't gotten the big boobs and flat abs that her archnemesis had. She was pretty, but in a plain sort of way. Rebekah was gorgeous… and a heartless slut.</p><p>Caroline felt her stomach turn as she thought about what should have been the most memorable night of her life thus far. Klaus had been such an attentive lover. He was sweet, caring, gentle, everything the man who took her virginity should be. Her first, and only, time had been <em>fantastic. </em>But when she'd woken up the next morning, he was gone. Tears welled in her eyes as she thought about his reaction the next day at school. <em>He'd acted like it was nothing</em>. But it wasn't. She'd wanted to forget it, but now she never would. She gulped as those terrifying words started to sink in.</p><p>"You're having a baby," the doctor repeated kindly, taking the frail girl's hand in hers as the tears began to fall.</p><p>Well, that was one way to fix a flat chest.</p><p>
  <em>January 11, 2014</em>
</p><p>Klaus Mikaelson was a fucking asshole. So, why was Caroline's heart racing at the prospect of going on a date with him? They'd been friends, once. She'd been friends with all the Mikaelsons. That had changed, but it was hard to remember why, if she'd ever known. All she <em>did </em>know was that the man of her dreams was going to be there any minute. She anxiously smoothed down her unruly curls and looked herself over in the mirror. Her pink empire square neckline chiffon layered minidress with ruffle beading sequins below her barely-there breasts and matching heels made her feel grown up, but she still didn't look older than fourteen with her boyish figure and plain features. Being 5 foot 2 didn't help matters, either. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard a knock at the door. <em>It was time.</em></p><p>"Hello, love. You look ravishing in that dress." Klaus flashed her his charming dimples, and a bright smile split her cheeks as she took his arm. The middle of the seven Mikaelson siblings was a bit of a troublemaker, but he was hot and had a car, so it was easy to look passed his bad boy persona. He was two years older, but who cared? She swooned when he leaned over and buckled her in, smirking when she blushed as his knuckles dragged against her collarbone. "Hungry? I made reservations at Siren."</p><p>The sixteen-year-old's eyes popped out. Siren was the fanciest, and only, upscale restaurant in town. She'd had a bite of a rich dessert here and there, but it wasn't a place she and her single mom, Liz, frequented. Her best friend, Stefan, went on occasion and smuggled pastries, but that was the extent of her knowledge of fine dining. "Uh, yeah, definitely," she said as brightly as she could manage.</p><p>Caroline Forbes and food were <em>not </em>friends.</p><p>The young blonde had secrets, some of which weren't <em>that </em>secret. Stefan had known she was struggling with bulimia for over a year. At school, he followed her like a hawk to the bathroom after lunch to make sure she kept it down. He did the same most nights for dinner. They were thick as thieves and together all the time, so it wasn't hard for the handsome boy to keep an eye of her. In the morning, however, he wasn't there. She had a routine: wake up, take her pill, eat <em>a lot</em>, vomit, shower, dress, get picked up by Stefan, eat tiny breakfast number two on the way to school, keep it down.</p><p>Halfway through dinner, Caroline idly wondered if it would ruin her makeup if she made a run for the bathroom. Deciding it would, she set her fork elegantly down beside her plate and smiled happily at her dream date, the metal of her braces flashing in the candlelight. "Saving room for dessert?" Klaus teased, eyeing her half-finished wedge salad with a raised brow.</p><p>"I don't eat dessert," she replied a little too quickly.</p><p>Klaus eyed her up and down. She was practically emaciated. Dessert would do her some good, as would half of his filet mignon. "You can split one with me." He flashed her his dimples and she looked around for the bathroom before smiling back and nodding, unable to say no to the hot guy buying her dinner.</p><p>An hour later, she couldn't resist dancing with him at The Traveler's Club, the one and only dance club in their tiny Virginia town. The awkward blonde let him take the lead, her minty breath filling what little space he left between them as he grinded against her on the dance floor. He moved like a cat, swaying against her hips as they moved in time with the pounding base.</p><p>
  <em>You oughta know, tonight is the night to let it go. Put on a show; I wanna see how you lose control. So leave it behind cause we have a night to get away. So come on and fly with me as we make our great escape.</em>
</p><p>Klaus eyed his date hungrily as he spun her around when the song changed to Katy Perry's, <em>Dark Horse. </em>She'd grown up since they'd met as children, back when they were friends. That was before Rebekah had fallen apart. She'd changed; they'd all changed. But Caroline didn't know that, couldn't know that. It was their secret. Family business. His little sister would have the tantrum to end all tantrums when she found out he'd taken out her archnemesis. Klaus, of course, had known since he'd asked her that he'd have to make the most of it if this night was all he got.</p><p>
  <em>I knew you were, you were gonna come to me, and here you are, but you better choose carefully, cause I'm capable of anything, of anything and everything.</em>
</p><p>The middle Mikaelson had been in love with her for <em>years, </em>but he and his siblings had made a vow: Always and Forever, Family Above All, and Caroline was not family. Not anymore. She'd been a fixture in their mansion for years before that awful summer. Some secrets were best left buried. He pushed the repercussions from his mind as he gyrated against his date. <em>She was stunning. </em>He knew he'd get shit from his friends for it the next day, but he didn't care. The dancing blonde was a bit of an outcast with her too-slim figure, acne and braces. It kept the slushies out of her face that she was best friends with the captain of the Junior Varsity football team, but that had never stopped his sister from bullying her.</p><p>Rebekah Mikaelson was a bitch. She was also a bully and a liar. And a massive slut. She'd slept with just about everyone <em>but </em>Stefan Salvatore. It drove her crazier than she already was that he focused all his attention on Caroline. The wealthy English girl had single-handedly branded the other girl a loser. Anyone who befriended her was immediately blacklisted by the cool kids. She and her brother ruled the school, along with their slightly-less-cool minions, Lucien Castle, Tristan de Martel and his little sister, Aurora. The sassy redhead had been lusting after Klaus for years, which naturally made Caroline the enemy since it was obvious to everyone but Rebekah that he had a thing for the young blonde.</p><p>No matter what happened, though, Klaus always sided with his little sister. They were as close as close could be. It didn't matter how deplorable her behavior, she was right and everyone else was wrong. She'd been suspended twice for bullying, but not for what she did to Caroline. The latter was far too insecure to stand up for herself, something Stefan aimed to change on a regular basis. He would flip his lid when he found out his best friend had gone on a date with the enemy, but that would be tomorrow. <em>This was tonight.</em></p><p>The couple moved in unison as Klaus took the lead, his gruff stubble scratching her oily skin as he held her close enough to feel his reaction to their dancing. It was endearing, her blushing. It was obvious she'd never been in the arms of a man, let alone an experienced one like the young Brit. He couldn't resist leaning down and pressing his lips to her. She eagerly returned his kiss, swaying with him to the beat as they made out on the dance floor.</p><p>
  <em>It's in the palm of your hand now, baby. It's a yes or no, no, maybe. So just be sure before you give it up to me…</em>
</p><p>Before the song finished, Klaus whispered against her ear, "Let's get out of here."</p><p>
  <em>March 17, 2014</em>
</p><p>Caroline looked adorable. At least, that's what Stefan kept telling her on the way to school. It was St. Patrick's Day and he'd convinced her to dress up with him in green. It was obvious that she'd lost weight since <em>the incident. </em>The youngest Salvatore had used it as an excuse to take his best friend shopping. She'd barely left the house since then, but there were few things she wouldn't do for him. And, if she was honest, it felt good to look pretty.</p><p>Stefan was dressed in black dress slacks and an Irish green button-down with a glittery top hat she'd insisted on. He looked every bit the model she kept telling him he should be. For her, he'd picked out a green halter midi dress covered in light yellow shamrocks with ribbon ties behind her artfully styled blonde curls. Her mom had even gotten up early to give her a makeover before her shift. She was the best Sheriff the town of Mystic Falls had seen in years. Several government agencies had been scouting her for over a decade, but she'd been turning them down to give her daughter a chance to finish high school. Still, it was nice to know she had standing offers in three states.</p><p>The nerdy blonde had begged her mom to move away, but she wasn't having it. It drove her crazy that her only daughter couldn't stand up for herself to Rebekah Mikaelson. She'd sat down with Esther Mikaelson on more than one occasion, but her husband, Mikael, always interrupted and shut it down before the women could reach a peaceful agreement. A drunk with a bad temper, he sucked the joy out of the room solely with the power of his whiskey-stained breath. His wife was nice enough, but did very little to protect her children from his wrath. Klaus had it the worst of all. He wasn't Mikael's son, but the product of a one-night stand, although the rouge teen had always questioned if that's all it was.</p><p>Wishful thinking.</p><p>"I look like an idiot," Caroline moaned as they pulled up in Stefan's red 1963 Porsche 356B Karmann Coupe, eyeing the shimmery shamrock decorating her cheek below her glittered eyeshadow. "Can we please go home?"</p><p>The football player rolled his eyes as he turned off the engine and put it in first. "No, we aren't going home. You look great, ok? It's a holiday; no one is going to fuck with you today."</p><p>"And if they do?"</p><p>Stefan flashed her a devious smile and wiggled his eyebrows. "Then I punch them in the face."</p><p>Caroline scoffed. "You're going to punch Rebekah in the face? Seriously?"</p><p>"Maybe not Rebekah," he shrugged, taking her bag as they walked to class. "But she's got five brothers," he added with a wink.</p><p>She chewed the inside of her cheek, fighting back a smile. "Ok, but Henrik is, like, seven, so go for Klaus."</p><p>"Pfft. I'd love to. Just give me a reason," he replied darkly, glaring at the Mikaelsons across the hall.</p><p>Elijah Mikaelson was off at Princeton studying law. Twins Finn and Freya were in their late twenties and had successful careers and wives. Henrik was just a kid and stuck in elementary school hell as the youngest of seven siblings. He'd been a surprise, as Rebekah liked to call him when they'd all met. Kol was a year ahead of Stefan, Caroline and Rebekah, but Klaus was a senior. Her grip on her friend's hand tightened when the group walked over to them.</p><p>"I like the shamrock," Rebekah said snidely. "Covers up the acne nicely."</p><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, Rebekah Mikaelson," Stefan said with a fake smile as he stepped protectively in front of his best friend. "Love the leggings. Covers up the bruises on your knees nicely."</p><p>"I don't have bruises on my knees," the popular girl replied with a sneer.</p><p>"Oh, that's right," Stefan shot back with a sarcastic chuckle. "Sports Authority had a sale last week on kneepads. Good call. I'm sure the basketball team appreciates it." Rebekah's jaw dropped, but the pair rushed into history class before she could lash out.</p><p>"Stefan, you did <em>not </em>just say that," Caroline laughed. He just shrugged and tossed her an easy smile, glad they didn't have the next class with the school bully.</p><p>The day went by in a blur; before they knew it, they were sitting across from each other in the cafeteria. "Eat it, Care," Stefan said firmly as she morosely pushed around her salad with a fork.</p><p>"I'm not hungry."</p><p>"Eat it anyway."</p><p>Sighing, she reluctantly ate a forkful of spinach. Every bite felt like sandpaper in her mouth; nothing tasted like anything anymore. Eating was a chore she hated. Every time Stefan forced her to keep it down, she could feel herself getting fat. She'd been a chubby child, but that had changed during Freshman year when Rebekah had taunted her endlessly by dubbing her a 'Munchkin.' Short, fat and unlovable. That was Caroline. No matter how many times Stefan and his mom, Lily, assured her it wasn't true, as did Liz, the tiny blonde just didn't believe it. The vomiting had originally been stress-induced... until she saw that her pants were too big. That was the end of her fingernails. It had also kicked off the acne brigade that no amount of Proactiv could erase.</p><p>"Is that enough?" she asked petulantly as she stared at her plate with disdain.</p><p>"It will be when you eat the chicken. Protein, Caroline," he reminded her sternly. Sighing, she cut it up into exactly twenty-one pieces and forced them down with a small cup of water. She groaned when Stefan pushed a carton of fat-free milk to her side of the table. Knowing it was a lost cause, she choked it down, the texture making her stomach turn.</p><p>"Well, if it isn't the leprechaun and his pot of poverty," Rebekah said as she walked up to them sipping a cherry slurpee.</p><p>"Barbie brain," Stefan greeted, getting to his feet. "Must be my unlucky day."</p><p>"The only thing unlucky is your fashion sense." Rebekah reached over and grabbed his glittery green top hat, spinning it on her well-manicured fingernail. "Tell me, what did this hat ever do to deserve the massive amount of hair gel hell now polluting it's insides?"</p><p>"Give it back," Caroline growled defensively, grabbing at it. Rebekah easily held it over her head, just beyond the young girl's grasp. "Oh, do you want it, tiny Munchkin? Go fetch." The hat went sailing through the air and landed neatly in the trash can.</p><p>"Was that really necessary?" Klaus interjected with a bored expression. Caroline felt her heart clench in her chest and a lump spring to her throat.</p><p>"Nik, don't ruin my fun," Rebekah chided, pouting.</p><p>"Surely you can find something better to do than harassing the riff raff."</p><p>"Watch it, Mikaelson," Stefan warned, taking a step towards the senior with a defiant glint in his azure eyes.</p><p>Klaus smirked and hmphed, shaking his head as he refused to look at his one-night stand. Turning to Rebekah, he said, "Come along, little sister. You have a history test in ten minutes."</p><p>"I don't <em>care </em>about history," she argued, stamping her foot as he took her elbow.</p><p>"Have fun failing," Stefan taunted at her back.</p><p>"Stefan, don't-" Caroline's eyes widened fearfully when Rebekah came strolling back over to them.</p><p>"On second thought, I hate the shamrock." Without another word, she poured the rest of her cherry slurpee all over the sophomore's blonde curls, the thick red icy slush making her cry out as the sugar filled her eyes and nose.</p><p>"REBEKAH!" Klaus shouted angrily, ripping her away by the elbow, but by then, the entire cafeteria was laughing and Caroline was making a dash for the bathroom. "What in the bloody hell did you do that for?!"</p><p>"I was bored," she replied flippantly, tossing her long straight locks over her shoulder.</p><p>"You're a fucking bitch is what you are!" Stefan growled, getting in her face.</p><p>"Keep your filthy hands off my sister," Klaus snapped, pulling the blonde away.</p><p>"You're gonna pay for this, Mikaelson!" he spat, face reddening as the siblings turned their back, Rebekah's cackle filling the air. "What the fuck are you all laughing at?!" he snarled at the rest of the students in the cafeteria, silencing them for a moment before they went back to their lunches. Grabbing his bag, he set off to look for his best friend.</p><p>Caroline looked in the mirror of the boy's room on the third floor and sobbed. It was her favorite place to go for a mid-day purge since no one ever went in there. The smell of stale urine turned her stomach as she sank down beside the toilet. The vomit came without her fingers, misery doing the job for her. She clutched the edges of the porcelain and heaved, wracking sobs echoing off the walls. Getting up, she snatched at the paper towels and did her best to clean off the sticky gunk, but it was no use. Her pretty dress was as ruined as her once golden curls. The miserable teenager slid down the wall and buried her face in her hands. She sat there huddled up and cried off the rest of her mascara, angrily ripping away the shimmery shamrock sticker.</p><p>The young blonde looked down at her bookbag and grabbed it. Rifling through it, she pulled out her emergency chocolate and chips and scarfed them down, chasing it with a bottle of flat, warm orange soda. Once they were gone, she dumped out her books, hoping to find anything else she could use to feel anything but hopeless. Her eyes fell on a bottle of pills and suddenly, her mind was made up. She ripped the seal off the bottle and used the last of the lukewarm soda to chase them down, several tablets clacking to the teal tiles.</p><p>An odd sense of peace came over her as soon as it was done. She rested her head back against the cement wall and waited for the tears to stop. After a few minutes, she finally noticed that her phone had been steadily vibrating in her bag. Stefan had been texting and calling non-stop even though they were supposed to be in math class. She came first. He always put her first. She groaned when she thought she heard someone in the hall, assuming he'd found her. Trying to stand, the young blonde fell over and hit her head on the porcelain sink. Her vision swam before her as the world started to fade away, sapphire eyes closing just before the door finally opened.</p><p>Klaus' cerulean orbs widened when he took in the sight of the dark red pills littering the floor beside Caroline's unconscious body and the blood staining the white sink. "SALVATORE!" he bellowed without hesitation, rushing to her side as Stefan came running down the hall. Before he could even process the scene, the older boy scooped her up and made a dash for the stairwell. "Get my car," he called over his shoulder, tossing the keys to Stefan as he jogged behind them, taking the steps two at a time to pull ahead. "We have to get her to hospital <em>now.</em>"</p><p>Less than a minute later, they were in Klaus' sleek black Range Rover as Stefan floored it to Mystic Falls General. Liz was waiting beside a stretcher when they arrived. "What happened?" she demanded when the nurses rolled her daughter away, barring her from entering the back of the Emergency Room.</p><p>"Overdose. Ibuprofen, 200 milligram. Bottle held sixty and there were at least a dozen on the floor. Another twenty came out when I induced vomiting on the ride over. She needs a gastric lavage and nasogastric tube suction, but she should be fine," Klaus explained calmly despite his heart racing in his chest. <em>He was terrified.</em></p><p>"You seem pretty knowledgeable about this," Liz commented skeptically, shrewdly eyeing the young man up and down.</p><p>"My brother is a doctor," he shot back a little too quickly, sweat beading down his temple as he struggled to keep his voice even. He would never get the sight of the young girl bleeding on the floor out of his mind. It would haunt him until the day he died, and he knew it. And he knew that it was all his fault.</p><p>"I don't give a fuck about your goddamn brother," Stefan shouted, getting in his face. "It was your bitch sister that did this!"</p><p>"You watch what you say about my sister!" Klaus warned, eyes flashing menacingly. "She didn't <em>make </em>anyone do anything!" Even as he said it, he knew it was a lie. Rebekah was the architect of all that Caroline had become. But like a good brother, he defended her, as always.</p><p>"Like hell she didn't!" the sophomore shouted, shoving Klaus in the chest.</p><p>The older boy growled, but took a step back as his stomach turned. Any other time, he'd have fought back, but the thought of getting arrested didn't sit well with him; it would mean leaving the hospital. "Watch yourself, Salvatore. Wouldn't want anyone else getting hurt."</p><p>"Yeah? What the <em>fuck </em>are you gonna do about it, jackass?" he shouted, face turning red as his fists curled. "You didn't do shit to stop this. You're as bad as she is!"</p><p>Klaus stepped forward, but Liz put a hand on his chest as she turned to Stefan. "Stefan, what <em>happened </em>today?"</p><p>"That vapid harpy has been torturing her for years," he spat to Liz before turning back to the senior, "and now she might die because you <em>just fucking stood there!</em>"</p><p>"Well, I didn't just stand there when I rushed her to hospital or shoved my hand down her throat, now did I?" he shouted, gesturing at her vomit staining his fine leather jacket. He knew this song and dance, had practically written the lyrics. Overdose meant vomiting; that's just the way it was.</p><p>"Oh, St. Fucking Klaus," Stefan snapped sarcastically, spit flying in the older boy's handsome face. "How good of you to step in and clean up your bitch sister's mess!"</p><p>The Mikaelson boy shoved Stefan in the chest, sending him sprawling backwards as he pointed an angry finger at him, once again letting his temper get the better of him. If only they knew what Rebekah had been through... but they didn't. No one did. "I told you to watch what you say about my sister!"</p><p>Without missing a beat, Stefan lunged forward and punched Klaus square in the nose, knocking him on his back as a spurt of blood dribbled down from the shattered cartilage. Klaus jumped back to his feet, but Liz stepped in between the two boys, a firm hand to either of their chests. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" she bellowed, pushing them both away. "Klaus, why don't you just get out of here? It sounds like you and your family have done enough."</p><p>The English boy looked at her wide-eyed as he pinched the bridge of his broken nose. "I'll go as soon as I know she's ok."</p><p>"Why the <em>fuck </em>do you care?!"</p><p>"I'm the one who found her!" Klaus shouted angrily. What did he mean <em>why </em>did he care? Wasn't it obvious? He'd pulled Rebekah away and screamed at her once they were in private. Surely, that should count for something. Well, pehaps it would have counted if anyone had seen it.</p><p>"Don't kid yourself that you're some kind of hero. You stopped to take a piss, asshole."</p><p>Klaus growled low in the back of his throat as pain split his mind in two. "Or perhaps I went looking!" He'd been around distraught teenage girls enough to know that Caroline shouldn't have been left alone. He'd hooked up in that bathroom more times than he could count. Odds were good that it would be her retreat as well.</p><p>"Like hell you did, you lying piece of shit," Stefan spat, fist curling again before Liz interjected.</p><p>"Klaus, I'll call your mother later. I suggest you go inside and get that taken care of." She cocked her head at his broken nose and then nodded at the non-emergency entrance. Scowling, he stormed off.</p><p>Hours later, Dr. Meredith Fell came out and told them that Caroline had a slight concussion and they were keeping her overnight for observation in the Neuro ICU. The kind brunette suggested they go home and get some rest, informing them that the young girl had been sedated for the time being to allow her body time to heal. Stefan and Liz sat in the waiting room until the next morning.</p><p>
  <em>March 18, 2014</em>
</p><p>Liz handed Stefan a cup of coffee as the sun began to rise. Dr. Fell had been coming out to give them regular updates, the latest one revealing significant damage to Caroline's esophagus. "How long has this been going on?"</p><p>The football player sighed, knowing it was time to be honest. "Since the start of last school year."</p><p>"When Rebekah started calling her fat," the blonde mother pieced together. "God, I should have known something was wrong, but she was always a chubby kid. I just thought she was growing out of it. I got her on the pill last year to try and help with the acne, but I guess if she isn't keeping it down, that explains that mystery. I feel like such a fool."</p><p>"You are <em>not a</em> fool," Lily Salvatore interjected, taking a seat next to Liz and pulling her best friend to her chest. She rubbed the other woman's back in slow circles as she had a breakdown in the sterile lobby of Mystic Falls General. "We're going to get her some help, ok, babe? Whatever it takes. I'll pay for the best there is. We'll get her better."</p><p>"I can't ask you to do that," Liz sniffed, wiping at her bloodshot eyes.</p><p>"We want to," Stefan added, turning to face them. "We'll get her out of here and away from Rebekah Mikaelson and her piece of shit brother."</p><p>"What does Klaus have to do with anything? I thought they got along? Isn't he the one who found her?" Liz asked, slightly confused. Stefan's eyes darkened, but he didn't elaborate. The three of them sat straight up as the door to the back opened at last.</p><p>"Your daughter can see you now, Liz. Come on in," Dr. Fell said gently. Seeing the young man rise to his feet, she held up her hand. "Family only right now. Sorry, kiddo. I'll let you back as soon as we get her to a regular room. Hang tight."</p><p>The Sherriff squeezed her surrogate son's hand and promised to come for them as soon as they'd let non-family members in. She and Lily had grown up together and <em>were </em>family as far as they and their children were concerned. It hurt that they weren't all welcome in the NICU, but if anyone understood policy and procedure, it was Liz Forbes.</p><p>"I couldn't help but overhear Lily back there," Dr. Fell began slowly. "And I think they're right. Caroline's going to need a lot of support right now, and over the next few months. There are a couple of programs I can refer you to, but you and she should talk first. After I clear her, she'll be put on a psych hold for a couple of days, so you'll have some time to decide." Liz nodded her head, knowing everyone was right. Her daughter was very sick; she couldn't ignore it any longer. Swiping her badge to let them in to the unit, the doctor added, "Call the nurse's station when you're ready for me to come in. We can talk about what happens next."</p><p>"I will," Liz said gratefully. "Thanks for taking care of her, Mer."</p><p>"Always. You just make sure you take care of her, ok? Whatever happens, it's going to be alright," she said cryptically, making Liz frown. Opening the door, the older blonde woman had to fight back tears at the sight of her tiny daughter curled up in a ball crying the blue out of her eyes. Her face broke when Caroline looked up at her and she knew something was very, very wrong. <em>She looked so scared.</em></p><p>"Mommy," she sniffled, clutching the thin white knit hospital blanket to her chest like it might somehow protect her from this disaster. "I have to tell you something."</p>
<hr/><p>A/N I know! I'm sorry this was so angsty, but I swear it gets better. Next chapter picks up with a sassy toddler. Please let me know what you thought! Here are Caroline's outfits for this chapter:</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I'm the Pwincess!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N I'm so sorry to all of you I made cry! Your reviews were heartbreaking motivators to start on the next chapter. I'm sorry it's taken so long. I've had awful writer's block. To those of you I didn't scare off, thank you for coming with me on this admittedly long journey. The angst is far from over, but you have my word that there will plenty of comic relief along the way. Enjoy the ride!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>I'm the Pwincess!</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>August 15, 2017</em>
</p><p>"Mommy! Why do <em>she </em>get the cwown? <em>I'm </em>the pwincess!" Ella Forbes whined loudly as Elena Gilbert walked down the aisle to become Elena Salvatore. The young bride was decked out in a gorgeous flowy white gown with an artfully designed tiara atop her brown waves. Damon shot his little brother a glare from the altar; Caroline bristled. How dare he make faces at them when she'd paid for the entire thing? The elder Salvatore had gambled away the family fortune shortly after his sort-of niece was born. When the young mother saw an opportunity to support the family who'd supported her, she took it and never looked back at the girl she'd left behind.</p><p>Ella's birth changed everything. Hormones took over and motherly instincts encouraged Caroline to finally put her eating disorder behind her, along with the town of Mystic Falls. With the family's move to New York City went her acne and came very marketable breasts. She also finally hit a growth spurt; by the time she was 17, she'd shot up six inches to 5 foot 8. It hadn't taken long for the Kit Kat Agency to track her down at the gym after a video of her blowing bubbles at Ella went viral. Once Caroline finally got her weight up, she worked out every day as part of her "stay-healthy" plan with her long-term sober coach, Davina Claire. By the summer of 2015, she was on websites around the world modeling the hottest clothes Katherine Pierce had to offer. Nine months later, her first single dropped. <em>Womanizer</em> went #1 overnight and she skyrocketed to the top.</p><p>Nine months was a very lucky number for Caroline Forbes, Pop Princess of America.</p><p>"Ella, baby, we talked about this. Shhhh," Stefan reminded his surrogate daughter in a whisper, holding a finger up to his mouth. The toddler crossed her arms over her chest and hmphed, petulantly puffing out her tiny lower lip. Keeping her quiet was a challenge; Ella was a very outspoken child with a lot of attitude for someone so tiny. Even though her baby face had launched Caroline's career, she did her best to keep her daughter out of the limelight, but the paparazzi were always on her tail, and Instagram was littered of the little girl's pictures with the hashtag BabySteroline.</p><p>Despite the entire world shipping them, Caroline and Stefan would only ever be best friends. He was the closest thing to a father Ella had since no one ever told Klaus he'd gotten his one-night stand pregnant at sixteen. At nineteen, she was a different person, a strong person, beautiful and full of light. America loved her, as did her friends and family.</p><p>Life was good.</p><p>Although, it would have been better if Ella hadn't soiled her pull-ups in the middle of the reception. Groaning, Caroline walked her daughter to nearest ladies' room.</p><p>She immediately regretted that decision.</p><p>"Oh my God," the pop princess shrieked when she saw the very man who'd impregnated her getting a blowjob from the town mayor.</p><p>"Caroline," Klaus gasped, spilling his seed down Carol Lockwood's throat at the mere sight of his one-time lover... and lifetime crush.</p><p>The blonde covered her daughter's eyes and hotfooted it out of the bathroom as fast as her legs would carry her. "Stefan!" she shouted across the commons. He jogged over to them, concern etched all over his handsome face. Caroline passed off the diaper bag, pressed Ella to his chest and quickly told him, "Your turn." Confused, he hiked the little girl up on his hip and looked at her strangely. She shook her golden curls and offered no explanation, cocking her head at the baby. He acknowledged her with a nod and walked off to the restrooms. "NOT THAT ONE!" she yelled frantically before he walked in the den of sin. Turning on his heel when he saw Carol emerge with frazzled hair, he quickly darted to the men's room.</p><p>"You ok, Care?" Davina asked, touching her friend's elbow to get her attention.</p><p>"I'm fine!" she replied, flustered as her cheeks paled. "Why wouldn't I be fine?"</p><p>"Because I can tell when you're full of shit." Davina never did have a problem calling out her favorite client. They'd met when the raven-haired coach was volunteering as a Peer Support Specialist at the renowned Timberline Knolls Treatment Center. Caroline quickly became her project and she dedicated herself to the pregnant girl's case. Seeing how well her son's best friend was doing, Lily had offered to set Davina up in New York so she could study mental health counseling at NYU and keep helping Caroline. Three years later, the girls were great friends, although Davina still considered herself a mentor to the pop princess. "What's up? You look like you've seen a ghost."</p><p>Closing her eyes with a grimace, Caroline inhaled a deep breath. "I feel like I just did. You will <em>not </em>believe who I just ran into in the bathroom." Davina raised an eyebrow at her, prompting her to continue. "Klaus Mikaelson is here."</p><p>The student's jaw dropped. "<em>The </em>Klaus Mikaelson?! The one who got you-"</p><p>Caroline quickly clamped her hand down on Davina's mouth and shushed her. "Not another word. The vultures are everywhere," she reminded her, looking around for the tell-tale camera flashes to see if they'd been caught. Once she assured the coast was clear, she pulled away and nodded apologetically at Davina's death stare. "Yes, him." Leaning in to whisper in her friend's ear, she added, "And the mayor was going down on him at the time."</p><p>"In the ladies' room?!" she asked in horror, face twisting up in distaste. "Classy."</p><p>Stefan looked at his best friend from across the yard and frowned. He knew her every expression and could immediately tell that something was very, very wrong. Peering around, his eyes fell on his mother at a nearby table and strolled over to her. "Gamma Lilz!" Ella squealed happily, jumping from her surrogate father's arms to her pseduo-grandmother.</p><p>"Baby! There's my little angel," the older brunette cooed. "Papa Steffie certainly kept you from us grandmas long enough. We missed you!"</p><p>"I wan' cookie!"</p><p>"I have something even better!" The toddler's topaz eyes lit up in excitement as she looked at where Lily was pointing at a five-tiered wedding cake twice Ella's size. She started babbling enthusiastically as she jumped around in the older woman's lap. Lily was so busy doting on her favorite person that she barely noticed the worried expression on her son's face.</p><p>"You mind watching her for a bit, mom? I want to go catch up with the girls."</p><p>Lily didn't even bother to look up as she fussed over the toddler's golden curls laced with tiny white baby's breath. "Of course, I don't mind," she answered distractedly, waving him off. "We're going to have cake. Isn't that right, angel?" The toddler laughed when Lily blew bubbles on her cheek. He shared an eyeroll with Liz; Lily went way overboard when it came to the little girl. She wasn't her actual grandmother, but God help anyone who dared say that. Without another word, he stalked off to find the teenage pop star.</p><p>Stefan wasted no time when he got to Davina and Caroline. "What just happened in the bathroom?" he demanded bluntly.</p><p>The blonde looked around as she intertwined their arms, needing the familiar comfort of her best friend as her mind spun. "Klaus is here."</p><p>"<em>What?" </em>Davina minutely nodded at him, both women watching as his face morphed into shocked horror as he put the pieces together. "That's who was in the bathroom with the mayor?" he asked, jaw dropping in disgust as very unwanted images burned into his brain. The three stared at each other for long moments as they processed the vulgar thought of Klaus and Carol Lockwood hooking up in the bathroom. Shaking his head to clear the filth, he started moving them forward, locking his other arm with the raven-haired beauty's. "Let's just take Ella and go," he commanded firmly.</p><p>Caroline quickly followed along, but they were jerked back when Davina came to a dead stop in the middle of the courtyard. She crossed her arms over her chest, a sassy expression painting her elegant features. The pair halted and turned to their friend, confused as she waited until she had their attention. For a petite little pixie, the junior therapist could be quite terrifying when she put her mind to it, and she was <em>not </em>having it. "Caroline Elizabeth Forbes, you are not sixteen anymore. You are a pop icon and a role model to millions of young girls. You have absolutely nothing to fear from that asshat. We came here to have a good time, and that's what we're going to do. We aren't running."</p><p>"Davina, now is not the time for one of your lectures," Stefan growled in a warning tone as he wrapped a protective arm around his friend's shoulder.</p><p>"Seriously, D," Caroline agreed, vehemently nodding her agreement. Dropping her voice to a shaky whisper, she added, "If Klaus is here, that means his bitch sister is, too. Those two don't go anywhere without each other. We need to get Ella and get the hell out of here."</p><p>Before the college student could object, an adorable shaggy-haired boy came running up to them, nearly barreling into the singer. "Ohmigod, you're Caroline Forbes!" he babbled excitedly, clapping his hands in front of him as he danced in place. "I'm your biggest fan ever!" His infectious enthusiasm cooled the tension between the trio as the famed mother's face lit up in a genuine smile.</p><p>She gracefully pulled away from Stefan and extended her hand to the young boy. He had mahogany locks and strangely familiar azure eyes. "Yes, yes I am. It's nice to meet you. These are my friends, Davina and-"</p><p>"Stefan Salvatore!" he answered for her, eagerly shaking the older boy's hand. "You're Ella's dad, right?"</p><p>The twenty-year-old rolled his eyes as the little boy moved on to Davina. "No, I'm not her father, but Caroline is my best friend and we raise her together." It was a sentiment he'd explained a thousand times, but it was rare anyone believed them, which was just fine with the mother because it kept anyone from asking who the <em>real </em>father was... the one who was lurking nearby. Almost nobody knew the truth, and she intended to keep it that way.</p><p>"So, that means you're single?" the child asked immediately, excitement thrumming through him when the singer nodded at him with a soft smile, her troubles seeming less and less important the longer she was around such a vibrant little boy. "Then will you dance with me?"</p><p>A bubbly laugh escape Caroline's throat at his earnest request. "Ok, one dance, but can I ask who I'm dancing with?"</p><p>"I'm Henrik," he replied, eyes wide as he grabbed her hand and led her to the music.</p><p>"Henrik," she repeated with a frown, sincerely hoping she hadn't just figured out why his eyes looked so familiar. She looked back at her friends and cocked her head for them to follow, a sense of dread filling her once more despite the upbeat dance tune filling the air as couples swirled all around them in a frenzy of silk and chiffon. Davin and Stefan looked at each other awkwardly when they realized they'd followed them all the way to the middle of the dance floor. He flashed her a reluctant smile with his dimples and shrugged as he began to move with the rhythm.</p><p>Somehow, one danced turned into five before Caroline finally managed to drag Henrik to a decorative ice fountain cascading fruit punch into crystal glasses. He quickly grabbed one before she could and politely handed it to her, eyes wide as he looked up at her adorably. She gratefully took the drink, downing it in one sip as sweat dripped down her temple in the humid summer air. Immediately refilling it, she repeated the process before filling it a third time and venturing over to the picnic table where her daughter was attacking a piece of cake as big as her head, her biggest fan hurriedly following behind on his short legs.</p><p>"Well, who is this?" Liz asked with a bright smile as she nodded at the little boy, her shoulder rubbing up against Lily's as they shared the bench.</p><p>"I'm Henrik," he announced without hesitation. "I'm Caroline's new boyfriend." The popstar choked on her punch, drops spilling down her chin as a coughing fit overtook her.</p><p>Ella looked across the table at their intruder, annoyance marring her frosting-coated cheeks. "My mommy don't gotta boyfwiend," she informed him, topaz eyes narrowing.</p><p>"Your mommy <em>doesn't</em> have a boyfriend," Lily corrected her, wiping at her chin with a silk napkin.</p><p>"Dat's what I said," the toddler grumbled, swatting away the offensive cloth as she shoved another mouthful of cake in her mouth, eyes rolling shut when the sugar melted on her tiny tongue.</p><p>"Henrik is a fan, sweetie, and we love mommy's fans, right?" she reminded her daughter sweetly, tapping her on the nose.</p><p>Ella's face immediately lit up, excitement dancing behind her cerulean eyes. "Ohhhh, youw a fan," she said knowingly, nodding enthusiastically. "Mommy's fans like me a lot, too. You got any cake?" There was a mischievous sparkle illuminating her angelic face as the little boy's eyed went wide.</p><p>"I'll get you some," he promised, getting to his feet.</p><p>"Henrik, she's had plenty!" the young mother called after him, but he was already gone.</p><p>The shaggy-haired child went careening around the corner and crashed into his older brother. "Get out of that way, Nik!" he yelled, pushing the disheveled older man aside.</p><p>"Little brother, what has gotten into you?" Klaus asked sternly as Henrik shoveled a massive piece of wedding cake onto a plate, completely forgetting to get one for himself. When he turned to run off, the older Mikaelson grabbed him by the back of his jacket.</p><p>"Let me go!" he shouted, running in place as Klaus held him firmly in place. "She's here, and her daughter wants cake, and I have to go!"</p><p>Spinning the little boy around, Klaus dropped to one knee to face him at eye level. "Who is here?" he asked, confused as to who could possibly get such a big reaction from such a small person.</p><p>"Caroline Forbes!" he spat out, again trying to break away.</p><p>The older boy's face dropped, the blood draining from his cheeks. "How do you know <em>her</em>?"</p><p>Oblivious to his brother's turmoil, Henrik rolled his eyes. "<em>Everybody </em>knows her. She's like one of the biggest pop stars in America!" he exclaimed wildly, finally pulling away as Klaus' muscles went slack.</p><p>"Henrik, don't you dare walk away from me," he growled menacingly, giving his little brother pause.</p><p>"Well, come with me then, but Ella needs cake!"</p><p>"Who is Ella?" he asked, baffled by this turn of events.</p><p>Again, the little boy rolled his eyes. "Her daughter, dummy. Don't you listen to the radio, or watch TV, or go on <em>any </em>social media?" When he didn't get an immediate answer, he dragged Klaus by the hand and led them back around the corner. "See? There she is!" He pointed to the two blondes, flanked on all sides by people who Klaus knew hated him. Unable to form a coherent thought, the sandy-blond haired man mindlessly followed along.</p><p>"Here you go, Ella!" Henrik sighed in relief when the toddler's face lit up in a smile.</p><p>Unfortunately, his happiness was short lived when Caroline quickly took the sugary treat away. "Thank you, Henrik," she casually tossed over her shoulder as she held the cake high over her shoulder, "but she's had more than enough." Klaus stared in wonder at the little girl reaching for the plate; she looked just like her mother. He was so mesmerized that he didn't notice half the table glaring daggers at him.</p><p>"What do <em>you </em>want?" Stefan demanded menacingly. It was only then that Caroline turned around; her face fell in shock at the sight before her. Despite his rumpled clothes and messy hair, he was handsome bordering on breathtaking. Just as she'd remembered, but older and more refined. For long moments, they simply stared at each other, unable to speak. Even though things had ended horribly, she couldn't help the fluttering of her heartbeat as he stared at her with heated eyes.</p><p>Henrik looked around the table, the tension obvious even to him. "Do you guys know each other?" he asked innocently.</p><p>"We've met," the pop princess replied coldly. Shaking her head to clear he thoughts, her motherly instincts kicked in. She needed to get her baby out of there as soon as possible. She stood up and walked over behind Liz, handing her the toddler. "Mom, can you go get Ella cleaned up?"</p><p>The federal agent looked over her daughter shrewdly as she got to her feet, gesturing for Lily to come with her. Very few people knew who the father was, but seeing the look on her daughter's face confirmed her long-held suspicions. She put a protective hand on the blonde's shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. "You sure you don't want me to stay?"</p><p>Flashing her mom a beauty-queen smile, she answered sweetly, "I really think Ella needs to get all that frosting off her face. Please, take her away."</p><p>"Can I help?" Henrik asked excitedly, practically dancing in place as he looked at the two older women hopefully. As an afterthought, he looked up at his brother, tugging his hand. "Is that ok, Nik?" Klaus nodded his head, barely able to process what the little boy was asking as he stared longingly at his one-time lover. Henrik looked back at the others, his feet bouncing as he waited for an answer.</p><p>Lily was the first to speak. "I think that would be just fine." His eyes lit up in excitement as he followed along. Ella leaned over her surrogate-grandmother's shoulder and pointed at the cake. Without a second thought, Henrik grabbed it and hurriedly followed after them on his short legs, leaving the young adults alone.</p><p>Stefan stood up between the table and Caroline, acting as a human shield; Davina did the same. "What are you doing here, Klaus?" he demanded, tone icy, face stone.</p><p>"I was invited," he answered more than a little defensively.</p><p>"By who, the mayor?" Caroline asked in a clipped tone, peeking out from between her two friends, both of whom had their arms crossed over their chests.</p><p>Klaus' face burned in shame. He'd never cared who he hooked up with, or who knew, but he'd never expected Caroline to find out. In retrospect, he should have known she'd be there. After all, she and Stefan had always been thick as thieves. It was simply that it had been so long since she'd been to Mystic Falls that it hadn't occurred to him. "No," he finally answered, forcing himself not to look away from the trio. "All of the founding families were invited."</p><p>"Does that mean your sister is here?" Davina asked, a hard expression behind her chocolate-brown eyes.</p><p>"Who are you?" Klaus looked at her in confusion, wondering if they'd gone to school together.</p><p>"Davina Claire. I'm Caroline's friend, unlike you." She stared at him pointedly as she stood protectively in front of the popstar, which was no easy feat at 5'2. Despite her petite frame, she was a force to be reckoned with. She didn't need to know Klaus to know she hated him. "So, is she here?"</p><p>The two stared each other down, neither budging an inch. "Not that it's any of <em>your </em>business, sweetheart, but Rebekah left shortly after the ceremony," he finally replied, vitriol dripping off his tongue. His tone was harsh, the epithet nothing like Caroline had remembered when he'd said it to her so sweetly the one night they'd spent together.</p><p>"Thank God for small favors," Stefan added cheekily. "How about you go and join her?" He flashed his dimples, but there was no humor behind his eyes, only intense hatred and barely contained rage.</p><p>"Well, I can see you two are close as ever," Klaus commented, eyeing the other man with distaste as he felt his blood boil. It enraged him that <em>his </em>Caroline had ended up with Stefan. He'd loved her as long as he could remember, but she'd left. It wasn't fair. He gripped his fists so tightly that he nearly drew blood as his knuckles whitened. "The little girl is yours, I take it?"</p><p>It was tempting to lie, but instead, Caroline dodged the question. "She's <em>my </em>daughter, and she's none of your business," she snarled, blood rising to her cheeks as a million emotions coursed through her. How dare he show up out of nowhere and start asking questions? Questions were dangerous. Most of America thought Ella was Stefan's; it was just fine with her if Klaus thought the same.</p><p>"And it's almost her bedtime, so we'd better go," Stefan said firmly, leaving no room for discussion as he took Caroline's hand in his and turned to leave. Without looking back, the two women followed along, leaving a bewildered Klaus in their wake.</p><p>What in the hell just happened?</p><hr/><p>A/N Please let me know what you think! Reviews are my best motivator!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>